


Internet Connection 2 : The Second One

by jflawless



Series: Internet Connection [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Image Heavy, M/M, Sequel, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Internet Connection. Read that first. I don't remember how to make something a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to add the skypes so we can be friends im hilarious ok  
> i'm always on gavins - haloking83 but i only get on michaels to do updates
> 
> follow me on tumblr at fyeahmavin

it is back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise but also maybe not.

chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis averted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, sorry guys. i forgot to update ao3. if you don't follow me on tumblr and have one, you probably should, because i have a couple series currently/coming out that won't be posted on ao3 and also sometimes i forget i have an ao3 account and finish a story and forget the post the last 5 chapters. 
> 
> fyeahmavin.tumblr.com

chapter three 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys sorry again about the long delay

chapter four

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

 


	6. Chapter 6

[12:27:57 AM] Ray: hey bae  
[12:28:10 AM] Michael: i hate you  
[12:28:13 AM] Ray: fuck  
[12:28:41 AM] Michael: hey  
[12:29:01 AM] Ray: wait  
[12:29:06 AM] Ray: are we starting  
[12:29:06 AM] Ray: fuck  
[12:29:08 AM] Ray: ok  
[12:29:10 AM] Ray: hey  
[12:29:23 AM] Michael: i cant use that ash ifucking hate you  
[12:29:29 AM] Ray: im crying  
[12:29:35 AM] Ray: ok go again

my friend ash was ray for like half of this s/o to her i guess

 


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Michael’s greeting was nothing close to friendly when he opened the door and found Ray, grinning at him with a small handful of weeds. He hadn’t been in a great mood in months. Everything going on with Gavin had been fucking him up pretty bad, and even after Gavin had promised that he was just working as much as possible, and not at all interested in breaking up. They hadn’t talked since that conversation, exactly sixteen days earlier. Even his mom had passed the point of being sympathetic. Now she just smiled, giggled, covered her mouth and then left the room anytime he got within ten feet of her. He’d barely spoken to her since mid May. Despite finishing up his last year of high school, he still couldn’t get himself to really enjoy the summer. He’d been hoping Gavin would come visit again, or maybe they’d figure it out where he could go over there, but they didn’t talk long enough that Michael could even bring up the idea. It was only a couple weeks into June, though. He still had a small hope something would work out later in the year. 

"I’m here to sweep you off your feet." Ray responded, thrusting his half closed fist into Michael’s face.

"Get the fuck away from me," shoving his hand away, Michael didn’t feel at all bad when the little yellow flowers fell out of his best friend’s hand onto the driveway. And he only felt bad when he stepped on them because he wasn’t wearing shoes and the color smeared on his sock.

"Wow, asshole, alright. You’re coming over. I have a surprise to cheer you up."

"Is this going to be like that time when you wanted to cheer me up after I came out to you in ninth grade?"

"No," Ray shook his head furiously, "no no no. We’re not bringing that up again. We don’t talk about that. We don’t talk about ninth grade. Ninth grade didn’t happen. Nine isn’t a number. No."

"Yo, dude, it was your idea."

"No."

"Whatever. Let me find some shoes." Michael left the door standing open as he retreated back into his house. Ray didn’t come in, but shouted after him to make sure they match.

Once they got to Ray’s house, Ray stopped in the kitchen and demanded Michael go down to the basement.

"What? Why? I want snacks. Let me get snacks. My mom’s on a weird diet. There’s like tofu and green shit and that’s it."

"I’ll bring you some snacks, asshole. Just go downstairs. It’s for your surprise." 

"This is sounding a hell of a lot like ninth grade," Michael muttered, starting towards the stairs.

"WE DON’T TALK ABOUT NINTH GRADE." Ray shouted at him. From halfway down, Michael yelled back.

"YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CALLED AND ASKED ME TO COME OVER SO YOU COULD SUCK MY—"

"NO." 

Michael snorted, kicking off his shoes once he reached the carpet at the bottom of the steps. The basement looked almost exactly the same way it always did. Except cleaner. Way cleaner. And there was a backpack he didn’t recognize behind the couch. Otherwise, no change.

"What the fuck is my surprise? This is bullshit, Ray," Michael called. He lowered his voice when Ray appeared in the doorway, with zero snacks. "Your surprise sucks. And where the fuck are the snacks?"

"I’m getting them, christ, just go sit down. I’ll bring you your fucking food." 

Ray didn’t go to get the snacks, instead he stood at the top of the steps, staring expectantly at Michael, and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just go sit down!"

"Fine, fine, fucking shit, I’ll sit on your shitty little couch." Michael made a big show of walking in a wide arc around the side of the couch, staring up at Ray, and then turned to face it so he could flop down and lay across it, leaving Ray no where to sit once he finally came down, and froze. 

"Hey!" 

"Fuck, fuck, no, fuck, this isn’t happening, shit, fuck," Michael took a step back, staring with wide eyes at the boy laying on the couch. A shaky laugh fell out of him while he pulled his beanie down over his eyes, and left his hands covering his face. "I can’t fucking believe it. I’m imagining it. This is an actual dream. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. I. Fucking fuck fuck." 

The couch squeaked. Hands curled around his wrists. They pulled his arms down. One hand released him. His beanie was pulled off his head. He was met with Gavin, wearing a nervous smile.

"Please, please, please tell me you’re happy to see me." 

Michael nodded, teeth digging into his lower lip as he inhaled sharply through his nose. He wasn’t going to fucking cry. He couldn’t. Ray would give him so much shit if he fucking cried.

Shit, he was going to cry.

"I’m so fucking happy," he whispered, pulling his wrist out of Gavin’s grasp so he could grab fistfuls of his shirt, near his waist, and pull him in. Instantly, like second nature, Gavin’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I was so fucking scared when we stopped talking. I didn’t expect this. Never this. God, I was so fucking dumb." He rambled into Gavin’s shoulder. 

"Yeah," Gavin agreed, laughing, "Can’t believe you thought I’d dump you."

Michael just mumbled something about ruining the moment and let the fabric fall out of his fingers. He slid his arms around Gavin’s waist and held onto him as tightly as possible. “I can’t believe you’re real.”

"I can’t believe I’m here. Again."

"Can’t believe no one told me."

"Can’t believe you didn’t figure it out. Me working so much, Ray constantly telling you he was absolutely sure that I still liked you. Your mom told me she was going crazy trying to keep it a secret."

"Is that why my mom went full psycho last week? Why did she know?" 

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Gavin and hid his face against Michael’s neck. “You remember when you asked me to move in with you? And swore your parents wouldn’t care? Well, turns out they don’t, and I kind of am.”

"Shit, fuck, shit." Michael’s vocabulary deteriorated into nothing but shocked expletives, again. "Fucking shit."

"Yeah… that job I got, right? He knows a guy out here, and once I got good enough - and made enough money - they worked it out that I could work for him instead, and, you know, I needed a place to stay, so, your parents were cool with it. I got a little bit of a lecture from your mom at first, for upsetting you."

"Love that woman," Michael mumbled, still clutching Gavin against him like it’d kill him to let go. "So… you’re here for the whole summer?"

"Yeah… and some more time. Like, most of next year. I got a work visa. I can stay for a while this time. And, then I’ll probably come back. For a while. Long while."

"What about all the other stuff? Us not working out?"

"Well, I don’t really see that happening, but I’ve got options if it does."

"Fuck… fuck." Michael finally eased up on his grip, leaning back just enough to look, fully, at Gavin’s face. And for the first time, in person, he said, "I fucking love you."

And for the first time, Gavin replied, “Ditto.” 

And then, when Michael scoffed and tried step more than a foot away, Gavin held on tightly and kissed him for the first time in a year. “I’m kidding. I love you too.”


End file.
